The present invention generally relates to tripod support devices. More specifically, this invention relates to mobile tripod support devices for video cameras and auxiliary camera equipment.
Tripods are widely used in the motion picture industry to support camera, lights and other related equipment. The complicated movements of camera operators in modern film-making requires that equipment tripods be mobile and easily maneuverable. Early mobile tripods are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,672 to Fairbanks and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,043 to Oppenheimer. Various other types of mobile camera and equipment supports have also been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,250 to Giglioli a steerable mobile camera carriage is shown that provides directional control of the carriage itself and cameras mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,439 to Brown discloses a camera support including adjustable support means for auxiliary camera equipment such as a video monitor, an electronics package, and a battery or recorder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,267 to Jaumann et al. discloses a steerable mobile camera support transportable and operable by a single person. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,334 to Ellis a convertible video cart is disclosed that can alternately be used to transport video equipment and to support a camera for filming. While these various mobile camera and equipment supports provide certain advantages in the art, the tripod is still widely used due to its familiarity and flexibility for mobile or stationary use. Thus, mobile tripod support devices for tripods remain widely desireable in modern film-making. A mobile tripod support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,909 to Littwin et al. which includes a lower platform for receipt of auxiliary equipment, an upper platform for receipt of a tripod, a vertically adjustable seat disposed on the lower platform to the rear of the upper platform, and electrical components connectable to a remote electricity power source.
Several disadvantages of the prior art mobile tripods, camera supports and tripod support devices are known in the art. One prevalent disadvantage of many prior art devices is the requirement that equipment mounted on a tripod be connected to a remote electricity power source via extension cords. These cords must be dragged about as the tripod is positioned for various shooting orientations, thereby hindering operations. The prior art devices are also generally unsuitable for movement into close spaces. Stable and secure support of a tripod mounted on a mobile support device is also a desireable quality to facilitate quick movements of the camera. Also, means for safe storage of auxiliary equipment is generally absent from the prior art devices. These and other limitations in prior art mobile tripod support devices are overcome by the present invention. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention discloses a mobile tripod support device generally comprising a triangular base component having tripod leg support means disposed on a top wall of the base component and ground-engaging swivel-mounted casters attached to a bottom wall of the base component, respectively at the vertices of the base component, and further including a storage compartment partially disposed within a central portion of the base component, the storage compartment having electricity power source means disposed therein to power a camera or auxiliary equipment affixed to a tripod mounted on the device.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a mobile support for a tripod that can be easily maneuvered into close spaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile support for a tripod having a self-contained power source to meet short-term electrical power needs for cameras and auxiliary equipment.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate the need for a remote electricity power source and the related dragging about of power lines and extension cords.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a mobile support for a tripod that can be easily stored for transport.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mobile support for a tripod having means for stable and secure engagement of a tripod.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile tripod support device having enclosed storage means for auxiliary equipment and supplies to protect such equipment and supplies from damage during filming operations.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a mobile tripod support device having enclosed storage means that can be readily accessed during filming operations.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of a preferred embodiment, claims and appended drawings.